


The Dreaming Tree

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [23]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Will you not talk? Can you take pity?I don't ask much, but won't you speak,Please?
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: Oracle of Imladris [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	The Dreaming Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 Prompt: Use the title, lyrics, song, or a combination (of "The Dreaming Tree" by Dave Matthews Band) as inspiration for your fan work.
> 
> _"If I had the strength to  
>  I would leave you up to your own devices  
> Will you not talk? Can you take pity?  
> I don't ask much, but won't you speak  
> Please?"_

Glorfindel sighed. He knew not what more he could say. Already now he'd asked the bewitching elf to spend the evening with him, but not a word was spoken. Tea was had, a game of chess played with a small smile, but not a word was said.

Had he offended the other elf? Had he failed to live up to some standard? Was he being studied? Was this a test he could pass?

Glorfindel wanted to understand - wanted to be _closer_ \- impossibly.

Would this elf refuse him endlessly?

He sighed. Who could know?

He didn't, but he wouldn't give up.


End file.
